Fanatical Like An Oni
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: "I don't dislike it when you're forceful." Rem wants Subaru to take the hint. PWP Oocness Drabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "I don't dislike it when you're forceful." Rem wants Subaru to take the hint. PWP Oocness Drabble

**Fanatical Like An Oni**

Rem felt a light trail of kisses start from her shoulder; move up her neck and then towards her lips. Her arms wrapped around his head keeping it in place to deepen the kiss. Once she was satisfied with the good morning kiss she released him with a mischievous smirk. Blue eyes fluttered open at the nice wake up call. There was a nice reddish tint to the cursed boy's face. It still pleased her to get such a reaction from him. "Good morning." The maid sat up reaching her arms up and over her head letting out a yawn. The blanket fell down over her naked body as she stretched.

"Morning." Subaru didn't hide his lecherous eyes from burning the memory into his mind. Rem fully enjoyed that attention it made her feel special. She leaned into her husband's chest for a hug. The boy smiled warmly at her innocent actions. Even after all this time together simple shows of affection reach his heart more. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The first time they had made love it was everything Rem wanted it to be; gentle yet passionate. It was really a magical experience for the newlywed couple. Losing her virginity didn't hurt like she had heard from gossip. She didn't soil the bed sheets either...well, not with spots of blood anyway. Maybe that was all thanks to his soft touches and careful preparations. He used his fingers a lot more then she would have thought too. He treated the maid like a princess; it was a real fairy tale like night.

Their second time was exactly like their first. Tender and intimate. Subaru was more confident when it came to kissing but his touches were just as shy and careful as the night before. The oni was in heaven. When it came time for the main attraction for the night he paused with a concerned look to his face. He questioned if her lower half was alright from yesterday. Rem's reply was a giggle to his consideration. Eagerly her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him close. The small girl rubbed her pelvis against his. "Does that answer your question?" In response she felt his member gingerly slip inside her body.

Their third time was like their second and their fourth like their third. On their fifth time Rem decided to be different. Without the slightest of hesitation she had pushed him to the bed and crawled on top. The girl wore a determined expression while his remain a bit questionable. Unsure as to rather that was a good reaction she paused to allow him time to push her off or deny the new position if it made him uncomfortable. All Subaru did was wait to see her next move.

The servant was able to act the way she wanted that night. The twin took control of their rhythm not allowing herself to completely lose control or allow her strength to get the better of her. She leaned down and nibbled on his shoulder scrapping her teeth against his skin. The butler shivered at the light stimulant of her hot breath tickling his sensitive skin. His hips jolted upwards to meet hers and his arms wrapped around her pulling her down; pressing their bodies together.

They rested together basking in the afterglow. Her breasts pressed flat against his chest as they cuddled. Subaru ran a hand contentedly across her back feeling the curves of her spine. "Did someone sniff the wine bottles tonight?" He teased.

"Don't mock me. Rem is a good girl and wouldn't do that." There was a light blush on her face. That might be a good idea for an interesting night actually… "Did you like it?" Blue eyes glanced at the dark bruise mark that was left on his left shoulder. It wasn't a bad looking bruise; it could be covered by his work uniform so no one else would ever see it. He kissed her forehead.

"Answer your question?" Rem just smiled.

The sixth time was different. The twin lied on their bed; she was completely bare in a seductive position. Her fingertip made small patterns in the sheets while she was waiting for her hero to join. The door opened but only wide enough for the boy to slip in. The short haired girl brightened instantly. She spread her legs wide using a hand to expose the inner regions of her body to him. It was the most straightforward come hither motion he's ever seen. As the cursed boy walked to the bed, he paused with a raised eyebrow. "Your horn appeared."

"Um..." Her eyes rolled up as if she was trying to see the organ protruding from her forehead. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not, my wife is an oni after all." He pressed an affectionate kiss to the horn's tip. The human loved everything about her. The horn only shows how excited she gets at times. Occasionally it was a little too much but it was mostly charming. He would never complain about how enthusiastic she gets to retired for the night. Any guy would be lucky enough to have a healthy active relationship like his.

A pleasurably sigh leaked out of her mouth. Placing a few more little kisses to her horn the cursed boy moved his lips to hers starting a nice romantic kiss. The younger sister pulled at his clothes trying to get them off as quickly as possible without ripping them. Sometimes that's harder then it seems. The more touching that accrued the steamier the room became. The excited oni would lose herself to her hormonal instincts with each moan.

Bare wet skin moved against heated skin. The butler grunted his fingers clenching into the bed sheets with each strong rut. She tried to remove them from the bed and place them on her hips. "You can grab on to Rem, you know." She was used to his mannerism. His movements were frantic without rhythm. His thrusts were short and rapid compared to when they first started. She knew he was closed to finishing. On her end she was also close; praying that this could be an especially good ending for her as well.

"I don't want to hurt you doing that."

She frowned in disappointment her horn fading away. Her peak was weak and short and didn't recoil down to reach the tips of her toes like normal. "You wouldn't, please take the hint." She whined quietly to herself not expecting her husband to hear it over his cries of orgasm. He fell to the bed pulling out and curling up next to her.

"What's wrong Rem?"

"No, it's nothing." How could she voice any complaints about their love making? Complaint was a strong word it really wasn't that; it was more a suggestion. Still it wasn't easy to bring up especially with his loving face looking at her so intently. It was hard to make eye contact with him. When she acted like this Subaru knew how to counter. The boy would do something adorably cute like rub their noses together and make it impossible for her to turn away. After mulling it in her mind she spoke out. "Hey, that time I was in control did you like it?"

The hero chuckled a bit his cheeks lit up in a bit of embarrassment at the thought of that carnal night. He didn't realize she was able to act so boldly. In his mind it changed their love making from that night. "I loved it. Why? Want to do it again?" A large perverted grin spread over his face.

"No, I mean yes, but not now, another time. Rem loves being in control but I also really love it when you are in control. Understand?" She gazed at him and could tell right away he wasn't able to take the hint. "I don't want you to forget your wife is an oni and you can treat me as such in the bedroom." She put out bluntly with a bit of a sigh.

"What?" He looked absolutely dumbfounded. Of course he would never forget that. "I'd be happy to oblige you in any desire, you know."

It was decided, being specifically frank was probably best right now. "Rem doesn't mind you being gentle, I do love it honest. However, I also want you to take complete control of me sometimes and get a little...rough." Subaru's face was still a bit confused or maybe it was more disbelief. "I want us to use a safe word. Please feel free to pin me to the bed or bite my neck or grip my hips so hard you leave marks in my skin. Rem wants to wear them proudly, to feel completely spent and exhausted afterwards. Take me in different inappropriate to talk about positions. Like a mating animal...no take me to bed like an oni!" The twin declared boldly her voice emphasized how much she wished for a night of frenzied lust.

The bedroom turned silent. Subaru's mouth dropped as he acted like a stranded fish trying to form words. Rem averted her eyes and blushed. It was embarrassing to openly admit all of that. Deep down the wife hoped he would just get a little creative in bed. To slowly introduce new concepts in the bedroom. Rem was down for trying anything at least once especially if he showed interest in it. His shock meant that he never once thought of any extra activities to enjoy with her. Would he reject her wish to get a little rough and continue treating her like her body was made of glass? She wasn't asking to be treated like a masochist but for him to act less careful with her.

Subaru grabbed one leg and lifted it over his shoulder. The twin looked back as her body was maneuver on her side. He straddled her thigh positioning his member at her entrance. "Safe word is 'oni.' I'll show you I can act fanatical like an oni tonight."

A demonic smile appeared on her face at his words processed in her brain. Her horn reappeared shined proudly taking in mana from the air. "Not that; I plan to make you scream oni all night. Safe word is 'appa.'"


End file.
